Warmth
by Gazing-at-stars
Summary: Harry is back for his eighth year at Hogwarts when he saves Draco Malfoy from drowning in the Great Lake. Cuddling. Fluff. Hurt! Draco and Protective! Harry


Title: I don't know what to call it yet

Ship: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

Harry was walking around the lake behind Hogwarts, thinking about how everything had changed since the war. All the students who wanted to, came back to finish their eighth year.

Hermione and Ron spent all their time together, leaving Harry to spend large amounts of time by himself. Most of the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs returned. Only a small amount of Slytherins came back to Hogwarts, Draco Malloy and Blaise Zabini among them.

Harry kicked a rock into the lake causing a small splash. Stopping at an unexpected noise the green eyed boy looks around drawing His wand in defence.

"Lumos!" Harry calls. A bright light flickers to existence at the tip of his wand. Moving it around he follows the sound until he sees two figures arguing in the distance. Suddenly a light appears before vanishing with a shout of 'stupefy' the figure closest to the water falls. Breaking into a run he ignores as the caster runs away and dives into the water.

Holding up his still lit wand Harry swims down trying to reach the pale arm sinking further below the surface. Grasping the arm, Harry pulls the body up to the surface. Dragging himself and the person onto the shore harry looks down at his face, gasping when he realized who he saved.

"Malfoy!" He gasps in shock. Something looks wrong and it takes him a few minutes to figure out what it is. Malfoy isn't breathing. Shit, Harry thinks to himself panic takes over and he starts pushing on the unmoving chest. His wand falls out of his pocket and with it the realization that he has MAGIC.

"God I'm such an idiot" he groans. Grasping his wand he points it at the pale blonde.

"Enervate!" He shouts. With a giant gasp Draco awakens, choking on the water in his lungs. Jumping forwards Harry holds the blonde up with an arm around his shoulders supporting Draco as he throws up dirty lake water. The blonde is trembling beside him, breaths still coming in huge panting gasps. Tears run down his face as terrified grey eyes meet concerned green ones.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, shivering with a gust of cold wind. Shaking his head Draco pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. Hesitating for a moment Harry wraps his arms around the shaking blonde. Tensing Draco struggles to get out of the embrace, Harry holding on stubbornly until the blonde gives in with an exhausted sigh.

"We should get back to the castle" Harry murmurs. Wet hair brushes his chin as Draco nods. Pushing his own dark hair out of his face Harry stands pulling Draco with him, holding the lithe body up when his legs refuse to support him. Draco pushes him away when they are standing.

"Let go" he sneers half-heartedly "I'm fine" Harry shrugs but watches him cautiously, after about 8 steps the blonde falters. Before he can fall a strong arm wraps around his waist, grudgingly accepting the help he continues to move forward. Holding the soaked Slytherin to his side they trudge up to the castle. Once inside entrance hall Harry turns to Draco

"We need to get to the infirmary" Harry says, beginning to move forwards. Sighing Draco allows himself to be dragged along.

"I'm not even hurt. I'm just wet and cold" Draco says stressing the last word.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry mutters still walking intently towards the medical wing. Rolling his eyes the blonde follows silently. The second they walk through the doors Madame Pomfrey is all over them, conjuring a blanket to wrap them in. Harry watches as the mediwitch waves her wand over Malfoy looking at the blonde with sad eyes.

"What did they do this time, dear?" She asks, casting two drying charms in quick succession. Dry but still cold the boys stay huddled under the blanket.

"Nothing" Draco quickly says. Harry watches curiously as Draco avoids Pomfrey's eyes.

"Someone stupefied him and pushed him into the lake" Harry says slowly, surprised at the dark look Draco shoots him.

"Oh you poor dear" Pomfrey gasps, hand going to her chest as she looks sadly at the blonde. "Drink this for me" she holds out a vial.

"What is it?" Harry asks curiously, Draco glowering at him.

"He has water in his lungs, it needs to come out" Pomfrey replies putting a bucket on a bed and ushering them over to it. Draco grudgingly climbs onto the bed; Harry climbs on behind him, both of them huddling under the blanket.

With a grimace Draco gulps down the potion, placing the bottle on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey walks off to her office. Harry watches Draco's face, the blonde staring back at him with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly Draco cringes, hands going to his stomach. Squeezing his silver eyes closed he bows his head and breathes deeply through his nose. Keeping his mouth shut he tries to push down the urges to throw up. Merlin, he hates vomiting.

Seeing what Draco is doing Harry grows concerned. Trying not to think too hard about what he is doing, he moves behind the blonde, bracketing the Slytherin's lithe body in with his legs. Pulling the bucket closer to Draco he wraps his arms gently around him.

"Don't hold it in. You'll only hurt yourself" he murmurs. With a groan Draco gives up, heaving the contents of his stomach into the bucket. Dirty lake water burns as it exits his throat. Coughing, he tries to suck in air, only managing in expelling more water.

Unbidden, tears gather in his eyes and drip down his cheeks. Exhaustion weighs down on him and despair begins to close off his throat. A soothing hand runs up and down his back, an arm supporting him.

"It's okay, calm down. You're alright" Harry's voice floats to his ears. Finally it seems he's finished. Harry vanishes the bucket and passes him some tissues, which he uses to wipe his mouth. Throwing them into the bin he leans back against the warm body behind him.

Madam Pomfrey comes out and runs her wand over him again, scanning the parchment that appears in front of her and orders them to lie down and rest. Reclining beside each other on the bed they lie stiffly, neither willing to move closer to the other.

Finally Harry's eyes close and he falls into a restless sleep. Draco follows him minutes later, calmed by the even breaths of the boy beside him.

A/N: So this is another random story idea that came to me. For all those people who are waiting on the second chapter of I'm Yours and You're Mine I hope to have it up by the end of the week. I am also working on Chapter 9 of Lovers Bite.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING!

Love, Stars*


End file.
